The Game Control
by Perryels
Summary: Mello has Matt's game control. What's Matt going to do about it?


My first-ever Mello/Matt fic. Enjoy ;D

Ps. Slight yaoi. You have been warned.

* * *

**The Game Control  
**

It was yet another quiet afternoon in the Wammy Orphanage.

"Mello!"

_That was an understatement._

A loud yell broke throughout the silent house, followed by stomping sounds of feet that seemed to be getting faster and faster.

"_Mello!_"

The whinny yet, almost pleading tone of voice broke out again, and it happened to be coming from a certain crimson haired boy, Matt.

"Mello!" He screamed for the last time as he rounded from the corner and paused at the bottom of the stairway, taking a moment to gather as much oxygen as his lungs needed.

Matt wasn't the physically active type, which was pretty ironic considering how lean and toned his body was, even for a teenager like him. Matt was the type who'd sit in one corner and mindlessly play video games like there was no tomorrow.

This of course, was a different case. Matt quickly resumed his chase for the blond boy.

"Mello! Give it back!" he demanded once he tailed his opponent.

"Oh, c'mon! Loosen up!" Mello said and deviously looked at his exhausted friend. He was lucky enough not to stumble when he looked back as he ran. "It's just a game and I just wanna borrow it."

"It's not just _a_ game. It's _the_ game _I own_. Which you didn't ask permission to borrow, if I may add," Matt stated furiously.

The gamer chased the blond throughout the entire house, without missing a single square area. And soon enough, they've trailed back to their starting point. Sometimes, Matt thought of how inconvenient it was that he shared a room with Mello. Especially when he thought of the times when Mello had nothing to do. _The boy was a stubborn obnoxious brat!_ And it only led to situations like this.

"Give it back, Mello!" Matt demanded again.

"Why?" Mello sang teasingly.

It was an obvious fact that he was inches taller than the younger boy chasing him, so with the game in his hands, Mello stretched his arms up, taunting the redhead to reach for it. To make it more amusing, Mello decided to stand on the edge of the bed, making it harder for Matt to reach.

"Mello, you ass! Give it! It's mine!"

"Reach for it, shorty!"

You can taunt him all you want, or hurt him as much. But you can never steal _any_ game from Matt. Especially when he's in the verge of winning.

Finally, Matt's common sense hit him and he pushed Mello's legs so that he'd fall on his back. But despite that, Mello didn't fail to even loosen the grip on the game controller. Even so, Matt never stopped trying.

The blond was too amused at his poorly abused friend. He turned to lay flat on his stomach and started to _explore_ the buttons. Then Mello smirked.

"Delete?" he teased deviously.

"No! _Don't_!"

Mello's smirk grew wider to almost a psychotic grin as he faced the pleading Matt, threatening to press the delete button.

"Please, don't! I'll do anything!"

It was a rash thing to say, but right now, Matt was wiling to do just about anything to retrieve his hard worked game from the demon blond who took it.

"_Anything?_" Mello tested, drawing each syllable clear. Matt nodded eagerly and obediently, like the little puppy Mello thought he was. "Kiss me."

Matt backed away, shocked at the request. "**No!**"

"Fine then…" Mello turned around and faced the screen, exploring more buttons.

With every clicking and tapping sound the game made, Matt grew more desperate and impatient. The thought of Mello destroying his eye straining, _who knows how_ long work was just unbearable.

Deciding finally, Matt took a deep breath and pulled the blond boy's shoulder, quickly attaching his lips to his'.

Mello's lips were nothing like Matt ever felted before. They were soft and thin, and so warm. It was amazing how perfectly they fit on his'. Matt also swore he could taste chocolate, and he was so tempted to bite Mello's bottom lip off-

But that was not the point of all this, was it? Leaving the blond boy stunned and distracted, Matt quickly reached for his game and pulled back. "I hope you're happy…"He glared at Mello before shrugging off and heading for the door.

Honestly speaking, Mello didn't expect for the red head to do anything. But he did, and a bit more. Mello smirked, licking the area of his lip where Matt lightly bit it. "I should steal your games more often…"

* * *

I know, it's _that _short_. Please don't hurt me_.  
Review?


End file.
